


Off Court

by takomomo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Coming Untouched, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, horny yujae trying to get it on at the dorms, sex with socks on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takomomo/pseuds/takomomo
Summary: Jaehyun can't get enough of Yuta in basketball shorts.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 138





	Off Court

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure, unadulterated dirty Yujae PWP, read at your own risk ;)

Jaehyun’s mind is a fevered haze of wanton touches and wet kisses as he parts Yuta’s lips with his tongue, swallowing his eager moans. They’re trying to make it to his bedroom but the task is proving difficult with Yuta’s knee between his legs, rubbing delicious friction against Jaehyun’s painfully hard erection through his mesh basketball shorts.

They always get this way after a good play, it doesn’t matter if it’s basketball, badminton or soccer, they will always find themselves with their limbs tangled in a romp in each other’s bed by the end of every match. Yuta thinks it has something to do with the leftover adrenaline, Jaehyun thinks Yuta’s just really hot with sweat dripping down his temples and his tee shirt see through and plastered to his skin.

He also happens to like the distinctive dip of the smaller man’s waist, especially when he encircles it completely with just his hands.

“Jae, ugh…bed, Jaehyun.” Yuta breathes out when Jaehyun’s mouth leaves his to ravage his sweat-slicked neck instead, licking and biting. The resulting shudder has Jaehyun rubbing against the other’s thigh more enthusiastically.

Everyone’s out on schedule, the tenth floor is all theirs except for the dorm auntie who they hear leave quietly a few minutes before Yuta tackles Jaehyun in the hallway. They can be loud, Jaehyun likes it that way, he likes hearing Yuta's breath hitch, likes hearing him beg for it.

“Patience hyung” he says but he’s nudging Yuta’s lips apart again while working the door to his room open, socked feet slipping on wood floor. His and Jungwoo’s room has more space and Jaehyun’s bed is more convenient because he has pillows Yuta can sink his face into when Jaehyun fucks him in all positions.

Yuta tries to deepen the kiss but doesn’t get the chance to because Jaehyun is walking him back to the bed where he falls into an ungraceful heap. He doesn’t complain though, hands already beckoning the younger man closer. Jaehyun doesn’t have time to waste so he kicks the door close, not bothering to lock it, and climbs over Yuta on the bed. The older man is all sharp angles and soft skin under Jaehyun, hair sticking to his forehead like he just got out of the shower.

“Condom?” Yuta asks when Jaehyun only takes out a bottle of lube from his nightstand.

“Ran out of them. It’s fine.”

“Don’t I get to decide if it’s fine?” Jaehyun chuckles at Yuta’s bitching when they both know how much he loves barebacking. There’s no danger between them, they’ve only ever just slept with each other for months now. Jaehyun is territorial and Yuta’s a tease but he’s never going to bring another man that’s not Jaehyun to his bed.

The younger uncaps the bottle while Yuta tugs his shorts down to his thighs to get a firm grip around Jaehyun. He’s still on his back, still panting from the exertion of running back to the building and from sasaengs, still buzzed from the way Jaehyun crushed him at 3-0 in the game. Yuta happily lathers the lube Jaehyun drips onto his own cock and giggles at Jaehyun’s expression of pure bliss when he lazily strokes him.

One of Yuta’s hands trails up Jaehyun’s body to cup a firm, muscled breast. Yuta circles a nipple with the tip of his finger through Jaehyun’s soaked tee shirt, then proceeds to prod and pinch at the hardening nub. It pulls an unrestrained moan from Jaehyun's lips, “Hyung” the younger says in warning. At this rate, he’s not going to last and he intends to paint Yuta's insides with his cum tonight.

He snatches the hand from his chest and forcefully flips Yuta to his stomach but not before he gives a painfully hard squeeze at the older’s own cock through his shorts. Yuta groans into his sheets and Jaehyun throws him one of his softer pillows that the man quickly eases between his hips and the bed. He knows the drill and has learned many ways to keep his body from being too sore in the morning.

Yuta’s starting to pull his basketball shorts down when Jaehyun stops him with a slap to his ass cheek. It’s strong enough to sting but not enough to leave a bruise, “What the hell was that for?” he snaps but Jaehyun slaps him another time before he gives him a manic grin.

“Keep them on. I want everything on.” Yuta frowns at him because his ideas always get them into some kind of trouble and he really doesn’t want his clothes crusty with dried cum in the morning.

“But why?”

“Just, hyung.” Yuta knows there’s no arguing against an insanely horny Jaehyun so gives, parting his legs enough for Jaehyun to shimmy in. Jaehyun pours more lube in his hand and when Yuta least expects it, hikes one short leg up so high it bites into his slightly reddened skin.

Yuta doesn’t complain though, he exhales in understanding and adjusts by lifting one leg to his hip level. It gives Jaehyun better access and then he’s sinking one finger into Yuta’s tight heat without preamble. He feels Yuta stiffen around the digit and coaxes him to relax with controlled movements before he adds another finger and then another until Yuta is nice and loose.

His partner’s blunt nails are digging into Jaehyun’s sheets, he’s drooling on his bed and his hips are rubbing against the pillow under him in time with Jaehyun’s fingers. He’s careful not to hit that sweet spot. “More.” Yuta cries when he catches his breath. 

“What do you say?”

“More, _please_...” Jaehyun is always happy to deliver.

He fists the bundled hem of the shorts harder, forcing it between Yuta’s cheeks so he has a clear, unimpeded view of his twitching hole. He hooks his finger on the fabric and eases his cock in slowly and bottoms out with a low grumble. Yuta tightens around him and Jaehyun over him to brace himself with a hand next to Yuta’s face. The older tilts his head to the side and Jaehyun dips down for a wet and messy kiss filled with teeth and tongue.

The smell of Yuta’s sweat and the lingering hint of his perfume fuels Jaehyun’s lust and he rolls his hips in lazy circles and feels Yuta clench in response. He pulls out and drives in with enough force to push Yuta up the bed. He’s aiming for his prostrate and only barely misses it on his first try. His third try has him hitting it head on, and he watches Yuta’s eyes roll to the back of his head, a keening moan spilling from his lips.

This is why Jaehyun is glad they’re alone because he continues to pull all sorts of noise from Yuta as he drives deeper and deeper with each jerk of his hips. He leans back on his haunches and lifts Yuta’s hips up so the onslaught on that particular spot makes him jolt over and over.

Yuta’s hands reach up behind him and find purchase on Jaehyun’s cheeks while he rolls his hips against the pillow. Yuta is close, Jaehyun can feel it from his stuttering breath and jerky movements so he fucks him harder and faster, heedless of the burn from Yuta’s bunched up shorts. He’s going to make him come without touching him, Jaehyun smirks at the thought.

“J- _Jaehyun_ …”

“Go on hyung, let it out.” Jaehyun coos playfully and reaches up to grab a handful Yuta’s long hair.

Yuta comes with a shudder, jerking erratically against the pillow that’s now sticky with his release. Jaehyun figures he’ll have to share Yuta’s bed tonight, no condom means everything within reach is a disgusting mess.

Jaehyun isn’t far behind, the heat pooling in his belly is enough indication. He hooks his other hand on Yuta’s thigh, forcing it higher and Yuta squirms under him, sensitive from his orgasm. The hands on Jaehyun’s ass tighten and he feels a single finger dip into the crevice. The finger breaches him barely past the rim but it’s enough to send Jaehyun into overdrive. He snaps his hips hard against Yuta, drawing out an agonised groan before he empties his load into the warm heat.

The younger rides his orgasm out with a bite to Yuta’s neck. He goes lax against the smaller man’s back when Yuta pulls his finger out of him. Jaehyun rolls off Yuta and props himself on his elbow next to him, “That was so hot”. He thumbs the red bite mark on the other’s neck, proud of his work.

Yuta shifts and pulls the soiled pillow out from under him with a grunt. No longer elevated, Jaehyun watches his cum trickle out of Yuta, staining his basketball shorts and he swallows around the lump in his throat. “you’re so fucking hot.” he adds for good measure.

Yuta chuckles, voice hoarse, and pulls Jaehyun for another kiss, “You know it’s gonna be a pain getting all of that out, don’t you?”

Jaehyun grins against his lips, “I don’t mind helping. They say I’m good with my hands.”

“Dork.” Yuta laughs and bites Jaehyun’s already kiss swollen lip in revenge.

**Author's Note:**

> first work here, tell me what you think?


End file.
